A new life to live
by original valley girl
Summary: Whats the gang up to after the wedding? RR
1. Default Chapter

**A New Life to Live**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the original O.C. characters

**CH. 1 Surprises**

Both Seth and Ryan were gone. The whole house was quiet. Just yesterday Seth was rambling on about something, and Ryan was just being Ryan. Kirsten cried Sandy tried to keep himself busy.

Marissa couldn't stand living in the "haunted mansion" with her Mom and Caleb.

Summer just sat in her room and cried for Seth, she wasn't even talking to Marissa.

A week later.

Marissa heard a knock on her door, thinking it was her Mom or Summer she didn't bother to answer it. The person knocked again so she got up and opened it to find Ryan standing there. "What are you doing here?" "Turns out the baby wasn't mine or Eddie's." She just stood there for a minutes looking at him, then she kissed him passionately. "God, I've missed you Ryan." "I've missed you too." "Do you wanna grab some lunch?" "Yeah, sure."

Ryan and Marissa walked into the Crab Shack to find Kirsten and Sandy eating lunch. "Sandy, look there's Ryan!" "He can't be he's in Chino." Sandy said while turning around to find Ryan. "How long are you here for?" Kirsten asked almost in tears. "Till I get kicked outa the house that is if I'm aloud to move back in." "Of course" Kirsten told him now in tears. "You can even move into the house." Sandy offered. "its o.k., I'm comfortable in the pool house." Ryan explained. "Sandy, one of our boys are home!" Kirsten said happily. "Hold on isn't Seth around?" Ryan asked. Then Kirsten broke down crying again thinking of Seth. "Seth left last week, all we got was a letter, he didn't say when he's going to be home or where he's going." Sandy tried to explain calmly. "How come you guys didn't call to say my brother was gone." Ryan said now upset. Kirsten and Sandy we're in shock hearing Ryan referring to Seth as his brother. "We were going to but we didn't want you to worry." Sandy told him.

Summer had spent the last week in her room crying, watching The Valley, and eating ice cream. When her phone rang it said "Cohen". She thought it was a joke or some got a hold of his phone. She answered it any way.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Cohen, is that you? Where are you?" She asked all panicky.

"Whoa, calm down Summer. Before I tell you where I am, you have to promise me you won't tell my parents or anyone else we talked. That Includes Marissa! Promise?"

"Mmmmhmmm." Was all Summer could say.

"I'm in Tahiti like I said I would be."

"When are you gonna be back?"

"Baby, I honestly can't answer that right now."

Summer didn't say anything she was too busy trying to hold back the tear, but a few minutes later she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Seth I want you home I miss you!" She sobbed.

Seth tried to calm her down over the phone but it was useless. "Summer baby, calm down, I'll be home as soon as I straighten my life out. I promise. I love you so much its killing me not having you here, because I miss you."

"I love you too." She told calming down a little now.

"I gotta go, I e-mail you, and remember our promise, O.K."

"Mmmhmm, Love you too, bye"

"Bye." Then Seth hung up


	2. more surprises

A/N: sorry it's taken so long I've been really busy with school and work and had major writers cramp. And sorry it's short.

CH.2 More surprises

"So how's Summer doing over the whole Seth thing?" Ryan asked Marissa after he found out.

"Haven't seen much of her she's been really sick lately."

"Should we go? I should go unpack, I probably have no choice but to move into the house."

"Yeah, I'll come help you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 month latter

"Summer come on stop crying, I'll be home when I feel ready."

"If you don't come home soon I'll tell you mom and I'll fly out there!"

"Calm down, you're too sick to fly out."

"I'll fly out when I'm better"

"You've been like this for a while you should really go see a doctor.'

"I gotta go Coop's here." Summer replied avoiding his suggestions

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Hey Sum." Marissa said cheerfully while waltzing in.

"Hey." She replied trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Brought you something" then Marissa reached in to her bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. "You've been sick for the last couple months." Summer knew exactly why. She new for the last three month.

"Don't you have something better to do, like go make out with Chino?"

"Kirsten's forced him to go shopping with her for new stuff for his new room."

"I can tell you right now what the results going to be, it's going to be positive, because I've already taken one and seen the doctor!" Marissa was shocked; she didn't know what to say. By the time it sunk in, she realized summer was crying. "Does Seth know?" Summer just shook her head


	3. adoption

A/N: I was getting bored with seth/summer, so I decided to make this on about Ryan and a new character that will play an important role in the rest of the story.

Ch.3 Adoption

"Morning sweetie." Kirsten said cheerfully the next morning.

"Morning." Ryan replied.

"So what's your plans today?"

"Marissa insists she needs a new dress for the diner thingy tomorrow, so she's dragging me with her."

"Can you cancel?"

"I'll try, this **_is_** Marissa were talking about."

"You have to, We a going on a family drive to pick someone up. Tell her you can go tomorrow, 'cause you need a new suit too."

"Why? Do I have to come?"

"Yes, we need you to meet this person."

"But..."

"Listen to your mother." Sandy said while coming into the kitchen.

Ryan had never heard Sandy refer to Kirsten as his mother. So he didn't argue.

"Now, go get dressed and call Marissa, we leave in 20 minutes." Kirsten told him in a stern voice.

Upstairs...

"Riss, I can't come, Sandy and Kirsten are making me go out with them"

"Did you try to fight it?"

"Yeah, but then Sandy got in our battle so I have to come."

"You promise me you'll take me, tomorrow."

"Of courses, I got to go, Sandy's calling me."

The car ride was, long, one hour, boring, and not much to look at. Finally they pulled up to this boring looking building, with a bunch of kids playing. He followed Kirsten and Sandy in where they told him to sit beside this little girl who looked about four years old. Then he realized where they were, they were in a group home orphanage thing. The little girl looked at him and smiled, so he smiled back. "Is your mommy and daddy leaving you here?" She asked. "No." "Can I tell you something?" Ryan just looked at her. "I'm getting a new mommy and daddy today, I think that them in there." Then it hit Ryan why there were there, Kirsten and Sandy were adopting another child. "Well, that's my mom and dad in there," Ryan couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth; he just referred to Kirsten and Sandy as his mom and dad. "Ryan Cohen?" "Yes." "Your parent told me to give these to you, and then Karlei is going to show were her stuff is, so you can take it out to your parent's car." Ryan just nodded and accepted the car keys. "So your name is Karlei." The little girl just nodded. "Well I'm Ryan and since you're coming to live with us, that kinda makes me your big brother." Karlei just smiled at him, then grabbed his hand so she could guide him to her stuff. Ryan accepted and followed his new little sister.

On the way home he called Marissa to tell exactly why he had to cancel. She accepted. When they got home, there was a gift already sitting on the door step from Marissa. When they got inside they showed Karlei around and told her she could open the gift from Marissa. Inside the bag, was a cute pair of shorts , with a shirt that matched, a Barbie, some Barbie clothes, some hair clips and elastics and a brush. She was kinda shy about all this especially about being in this big of a house,

The next morning...

Ryan went to see if Karlei was up considering Sandy and Kirsten weren't up. When he looked in he found her awake already looking at one of her books. "You hungry." He asked her. She just nodded her head and followed him down stairs. "Like eggs?" She just nodded again. As Ryan was making Breakfast Kirsten came down stairs looking for Karlei. About 10:00 am Marissa showed up eager to shop. "Hey sexy." Marissa said while slipping her arms around Ryan's neck. "Ryan can you guys take Karlei with you, she needs some new clothes, and a dress for dinner tonight." "Mrs. Cohen, we don't mind." Marissa answered for him. "Here's my credit card, to pay for everything, Ryan both you and Karlei could use a hair cut too." Ryan just rolled his eyes at her. "Karlei can you say thank-you to Marissa for your present yesterday. "Thank-you." "Okay why don't you go get dressed?" "Would you like me to do your hair?" Marissa asked. "Okay." Then she took Marissa upstairs with her.


End file.
